Undercover
by kyl8909
Summary: Ryan and Esposito in a club. Slash.


**Just a one shot I came up with. **

**Reviews are more than welcome.**

****I do not own anything.**

* * *

Friday Night:

Ryan couldn't dance! It was a well-known fact around the precinct. So he couldn't understand why he was on this assignment; going undercover in a popular gay night club with his partner to catch a murderer.

After the third body turned up, three bodies in three days, they finally found a connection. They could have found the connection earlier but the first victim's roommate had lied about where the victim had been the night he died. All three victims were gay men who had been to the same club the nights they were killed. With no witnesses, Beckett had decided to send someone into the club undercover to scope out the scene.

Ryan resembled the victims the closest so he was going in as a patron with Esposito for back up, acting as a bartender. Beckett and Castle were in a surveillance van down the street. The idea was to catch the eye of the murderer and get him to come after Ryan. The plan was simple enough, except they had no idea who they were looking for.

Ryan took a deep breath before stepping out of his car. It had been a long time since he had been out to a club and he wasn't quite as young as he used to be. After his i.d. was checked he made his way into the club. It was loud and crowded inside. Ryan had only been to a gay club once in his life, back in college where he was finally able to act on his sexuality. But after that initial outing, he realized night clubs just weren't his scene. He scanned the crowd and spotted Esposito behind the bar. Ryan walked over and took a seat in front of his partner.

"What can I get you?" Esposito asked.

"Just a beer please." Esposito set the bottle in front of Ryan.

"You don't look the type." He said, breaking Ryan out of a trance.

"What?" Ryan asked startled.

"The club type. You don't really seem like the type of guy to come to a place like this."

"And where would a guy like me go exactly?"

"Sports bar." Esposito shrugged then grinned.

"I thought I'd switch it up a bit tonight, although I probably shouldn't have come to a place like this." Ryan glanced behind him at the men gyrating together on the dance floor.

"Why would you say that?" Esposito asked grinning from ear to ear and drying a glass. Nobody knew better then Esposito how bad Ryan was at dancing.

"I can't dance." was Ryan's answer.

Esposito laughed, "Well hotstuff, my shift ends in ten minutes. I would be happy to show you a thing or two." He set a second beer in front of Ryan. Ryan gulped. This wasn't part of the plan. Ryan saw a mischievous glint in his partner's eyes.

"Ok. But I'm telling you, I'm pretty bad."

"And I'm a great teacher."

Esposito moved off to tend to other people. Ryan took the opportunity to scan the crowd. He was glad Beckett and Castle only had eyes in the club. They figured it would be too loud inside for mics to be of any use.

Ryan got off the bar stool and headed for the dance floor to wait for Esposito. He felt bodies bump up against him as he moved in and out of the crowd. He scanned the faces but didn't see anyone paying extra attention to him. Ryan had decided it was too crowded on the floor and was about to go back to the bar when he was grabbed from behind.

Esposito grabbed Ryan and pulled him close. "You look so hot tonight bro." he whispered in his ear.

"God, Espo, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"This isn't the plan. What the hell are you doing?" Ryan tried to turn away from the man behind him but to no avail.

"I'm teaching you to dance. I wouldn't want you to blow your cover. Now just move your hips with mine." Esposito placed his hands on Ryan's hips and began to sway with the beat. Ryan hesitated at first but soon relaxed back into his partner's chest.

As soon as Ryan walked into the club tonight, Esposito threw the plan out the door. Ryan had never worn jeans that tight before and his ass looked amazing. His plain blue t-shirt and light brown leather jacket helped highlighted his partner's bright blue eyes. He knew dancing with Ryan like this was probably a bad idea but he couldn't help himself.

"Bro, keep your eyes open. You need to scan the crowd for our suspect." Esposito kissed the back of Ryan's neck and Ryan moaned. "Pretend I'm not important to you, just someone to dance with."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Ryan growled. He reached back and curled his fingers in Esposito's hair and ground his ass against his partner's crouch. "I can feel every part of you behind me." Esposito groaned and nuzzled his face into the neck in front of him. Ryan tried his best to pay attention to the crowd around him and not the rather large man pressed behind him. Esposito continued to move their hips in sync with the music. Ryan could feel how aroused his partner was and it was making him hard, which was extremely uncomfortable due to his tight jeans. In the six months since they had been secretly dating, they had never been this openly sexual with each other in public. Ryan could only imagine what Castle would say to their blatant show of PDA.

Ryan scanned the crowd and his gaze landed on a man leaning against the wall directly in front of him. The man was extremely good looking. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. The guy was wearing nice jeans with a button down shirt and a sports jacket. He stared back at Ryan and grinned. Ryan thought this could be the guy so he grinned back. He kept eye contact, indicating that he was interested in the guy. The guy started to walk towards them. Esposito was busy with Ryan's neck so Ryan whispered the guy was coming.

Esposito looked up and whispered, "I'll stick to the plan this time and meet you outside." Ryan nodded.

"Mind if I cut in?" The suspect asked, only looking at Ryan.

Esposito growled, "Yeah, whatever. The guy can't dance anyway." Esposito walked away.

"I think you dance just fine. I'm Eric."

"Kevin. But he is right, I can't dance." Ryan gave the guy the once over. He didn't seem like the murdering type, but then again, the bad guy so often doesn't.

"Well then, why don't we get out of here? We can go somewhere quieter." Eric suggested. Ryan agreed and they left the club together. Eric led them down an alley. Ryan followed obediently, like he knew the other victims would have. When they reached the area of the alley that was completely covered in shadows, Ryan found himself shoved up against the alley wall. Eric pressed his body flush with Ryan's and crashed their lips together.

Eric ran his hands up and down Ryan's body and whispered, "you sure are pretty Kevin." Eric grinned. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and snapped it open. He ran the blade along the same path his hands had just traveled. Ryan didn't look frightened and Eric soon heard why.

"Drop the knife or I drop you." Esposito had quietly walked up behind them and pointed his gun at the back of Eric's head. Eric dropped his knife and raised his hands. They arrested him without a fight just as Castle and Beckett ran up. Ryan caught Beckett's eyes and she shook her head. He knew they would be having a talk on Monday.

Castle came up and stood next to Ryan. "Dude, undercover work sure is hard." He winked at Ryan and walked off laughing.

"What did he say?" Esposito asked taking Castle's spot.

"He noticed how attracted you are to my ass." Ryan laughed at the scowl on his partner's face. "Come on bro, let's get out of here. We did all the hard work tonight so Beckett and Castle can finish up." Esposito had arrived at the club with Beckett and Castle so they left together in Ryan's car.

* * *

They entered Esposito's apartment and Ryan tried to head straight for the shower. He had the stink of the suspect all over him and he wanted to wash it off. However, Esposito stopped him and pushed him up against the wall.

"I saw him do this to you." He growled. "Did it feel as good as when I do it?" Esposito attacked Ryan's neck; it was his favorite part of Ryan's body.

"NO!" Ryan gasped. "Nothing feels as good as when you do it, you know that." Ryan moaned as his partner kissed him. Ryan's hands wrapped around Esposito's neck, while Esposito ran his hands up and down Ryan's body.

"Damn straight." Esposito growled. He kissed Ryan again and they both moaned. Ryan molded his body to his partner's, whose hands went straight to his ass.

"Javi, bedroom now!" Ryan pushed Esposito away and headed towards the other room. Ryan stripped along the way, taking extra time removing his very tight jeans in the doorway. Esposito ran after him and tackled him onto the bed. The two rolled around a minute before Ryan once again pushed his partner off. He crawled up to lay back onto the pillows.

"You have too many clothes on." Ryan crossed his arms behind his head and waited. Esposito laughed and obliged his partner. He stood up and made quick work of his clothes. Ryan groaned at the fast pace but Esposito knew he didn't want to wait either. After removing the last of his clothing he crawled back on top of his partner. Their kiss was long and deep with Ryan arching into Esposito's body.

Esposito pulled back, "I have two days to erase all trace of that man off of you." Esposito looked down at his smiling partner.

Ryan groaned. "If your erasing skills are anything like your dance teaching skills, we may need more than two days."

"What the hell does that mean?" Esposito pulled back and looked confused.

"You told the suspect I still couldn't dance." Ryan laughed.

"I lied." Esposito kissed his partner.

They spent the rest of the weekend in bed. Esposito used his skills to erase any memory Ryan may have had of the suspect touching his body.


End file.
